


Nergal's diaper oneshots

by LonelyGothGirl



Category: Behemoth (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Band Fic, Desperation, Diaper Usage, Diapers, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGothGirl/pseuds/LonelyGothGirl
Summary: Nergal is a strong independent Little!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Early morning

It was 7 A.M. and Nergal was late for his morning training. This was completely unlike him but he slept in and had to scramble to get ready, neglecting something very important... It was routine to tend to his special undergarments after waking so he won't have any accidents but he just hated being late! So now here he was, soaked to the bone as he warmed up for his yoga class. It was so cold... If he gets another bum rash, he's not gonna be happy about it.

Within minutes, Nergal is now contorting himself in quite an odd position suspending himself in the air with his palms and slowly stretching his legs out. A dull ache was becoming apparent in his groin. Just 45 minutes before the session was over. Not too long for any grown man right? Unfortunately, Nergal had made himself diaper dependent for the last three years. He remembers once when he'd just gotten out of the shower and just as it registered that he needed to relieve himself, he was standing in a puddle of urine.

"Tighten your core." With pleasure... The poor man is diapered, correct? He can simply let it go right here? Unfortunately he'd gone for one of his thinner, pull-up garments because he was too tired to put a real padding on. It didn't show at all through his tights, thankfully but if he has another wetting in these, it simply would not hold.

"Your breathing is really uneven, Adam. Focus."

Nergal can't let himself relax, squeezing his thighs together tightly. "Maybe if I could go to-" "We're almost finished, why are we so eager to leave?" "I just need to-" Nergal lowers himself to the floor but immediately feels the dam burst, a wet spot growing between his thighs and pooling under his bottom. He looks his horrified instructor in the eye as he soaks his tights and the mat under him in reeking urine.

"Maybe you should've listened." Were his only words.


	2. Out and about

Nergal finds his resolve, calling upon the dark lord for strength. It's unavailable that he leaves the safety of his home to do grocery shopping. He already gets extra stares because of his appearance. Let's get this over with...

Is his extra padding visible? He wore a longer tunic to help hide it. He was silently aware of each sound he made but there's no way of telling if others could hear.

This wasn't so hard now that he's actually started. Nergal grabs bread and protein powder, a few bottles of vitamins. He squats down, comparing two different brands of diaper cream. The aisle was empty he noted as a soft hissing was heard, his diapers growing wet and expanding between his thighs. That couldn't be all of it. Giving another minute, his once white diaper began to grow heavy and sag with the added weight of his mess.

Grabbing both tubes of diaper cream, Nergal stands in line. A raven haired lady in his peripheral vision was becoming aware of the invasive odor, looking at her two infant sons accusingly and giving each one a sniff. Catching his knowing expression, a look of shock and horror spread on her face.

Grabbing his score, Nergal quickly makes his escape. A successful first shopping trip in his opinion. He really wanted nothing more to curl up with a good book and the company of his kitty and his full nappy like a warm and constant hug around his waist. Really no surprise why he needs so much diaper cream.


	3. Lazy Sunday

What a peaceful setting Nergal finds himself in. Sunday morning with a book and his kitty, sipping coffee while the fluffy beast slumbered on the man's slender chest. The rain tapping the windows and the coffee starting to build up a familiar feeling down below.

"Fuck me..." Nergal sets his mug aside, looking at the cat. A simple spell, quite unbreakable, one sleeping pet inconveniently placed and he's effectively trapped.

The rain simply will not let up and the tightness in loins only increased ever exponentially. Occasional squirming brought attention to the padding between his legs that he wasn't sure he was ready to give his trust to. What if it leaked while laying in this position and he had to do the laundry again?

"Fuck..." Nergal wished he could put a hand between his thighs to help ease the pressure but that would disturb the little beast, his innocent torturer.

Soon a drawn out hissing sound escapes his padded groin. Fuck, it's happening! Nergal spreads his legs out, unable to hold back an almost orgasmic moan of relief. The diaper swelling with urine and slowly enveloping his privates in warm comfort. Mere seconds after the flow ends, the cat gracefully leaves his presence. "Took you long enough..." Nergal stands up, dropping his pants. No leaking yet, he was safe. But it seems he's got a secondary problem now...

The right tool for his erection, Nergal sits in front of a mirror with a Hitachi wand. Pressing the toy to his wet nappy, he could feel still hot urine squishing around and drenching his skin. "Hmm~ Fucking hell- Ah ah ah~" each rub and press to his balls and length tearing sweet sounds from his lips until sudden electric pleasure courses through his through his body, causing him to drop the toy.

Coming down from his orgasmic high, Nergal pulls his diaper open slowly. He was a mess, covered in urine mixed with sticky whiteness. 

Maybe it was time for a shower...


End file.
